Halo: Squad 21
by Chino and Russ and Audo
Summary: The war ended, We had won. We moved forward as much as we could until war threatened us again. As we fight with new allies against familiar enemies one man's lust for power takes over. That was their call, and this is their story, the story of Squad 21.
1. Prologue

Halo: Mission Log

Intro.

After the Human/Covenant War had ended in the year of 2552, the United Nations Space Command was still faced with a growing threat. The remaining members of the disbanded Covenant were sending messages of war, wanting revenge for their fallen brothers. At first these seemed to be cheap threats untill the sudden Glassing of a recovering outter colony. It seemed that a powerful and wise San 'Shyuum, a Prophet that had originally served directly under the three deceased members of the High Council, had assumed command of the Covenant. He called himself the Prophet of Rebirth.

The UNSC knew they could not risk another type of assault to the Human Race and, after months of talks and debates, the UNSC ordered that all soldiers, new and old, would undergo tests needed to see if they were able to be part of the Spartan-III training and augmentation program. They called this the Page Protocol, named after UNSC head director Mark T. Page. After two years of failures and deaths due to the attempts to equip the Spartan-III's with the more advanced MJOLNIR Mark V and even Mark VI armors, the UNSC and Office of Naval Intelligence began work on a new type of armor codenamed: TYRFING.

Thel 'Vadam of the Sangheili, The Arbiter to his people, lead an assault on the attacking Covenant force, claiming that the Humans have lost to many lives by the hands of the Covenant and maybe even more to Sangheili. This was their way to show respect to the lives that both the Humans and Sangheili lost. After successfully pushing back the small advancing Covenant fleet he announced that they, the Sangheili, would take up arms and defend the outer colonies, giving the humans time to ready themselves for another possible attack. Thus peace was an inevitability and sharring of technology began.

Even though the Sangheili, or Elites, were true to their word attacks from the Covenant were not uncommon.

After a year of searching ONI found what was thought to be long lost, the original files and data of Dr. Halsey. Thus the UNSC voted and unanimously agreed it was time to re-open the Spartan-II and MJOLNIR Projects. Although this time children would only be "adopted" from orphanages instead of kidnapped due to the leaking of that dark secret. This act was carried out under the Downing Protocol, Named after General Robert A. Downing. This stated that every orphan that reached the age of five would be adopted by the UNSC untill the Human Race is no-longer under alien threat.

After another year ONI was able to access further and much more detailed data in the Doctor's files, thus revealing why nearly ninty percent of the Spartan-II initiates had died during the genetic augmentations. As it turned out the children needed to have a specific strain of DNA. After further evaluation it was decided that the UNSC would continue to "adopt" children, but they would be split into two groups. There were the Spartan-II's and the Spartan-III's, halting the already initiated Page Protocol and allowing recruits to train under normal settings, thus saviing the UNSC wasted time and money, and also halting the slightly growing "Initiate Body-count".

By 2571, eightteen years after starting the new programs, The UNSC had 900 Spartan-III soldiers, 216 Spartan-II's and a meeting between UNSC Officials and Sangheili Lords to discuss interplanitary trade and arms shares was taking place within a joint ship named: The Diligo Quod Pacis. Much was learned from both sides and ended with the advancement of Human space travel and of Sangheili economy. On top of the shared advances it was also agreed to allow the Sangheili to take up residence and visit our planets freely, and visa-versa.

Early in 2575, The UNSC and Sangheili forces began to plan a assault on a key Covenant controlled world that would begin what would be called Operation Breakdown. Aptly named because the reason for the starting of this new battle was to essentially breakdown the remaining Covenant. The world that was targeted was none other than the home planet of the Jiralhanae, Doisac. Captain Dom Miho, the highest ranked Spartan-II at the time, was to lead the ground assault with a Division under his command made up of 76 Spartan-II's, 648 Spartan-III's, 1,700 Marines, and 492 Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. He was given two Stealth Cruisers so he could easily avoid the orbital battle so the still more advanced Sangheili ships could attack with a blitzkrieg from the day side and he could sneak up on the night side.

The plan had been tweaked and re-evaluated many times and was ready to be put into action late in 2576, but on the eve of the planned attack and the 24th anniversary of the end of the Human/Covenant War, a large, unknown group, attacked a Top-Secret UNSC Ship yard and began to steal multiple ships that had been equipped with Sangheili weapons and technology. Reacting quickly the UNSC sent the closet forces in the area to attempt to stop the attack, among the forces was a squad of Spartan-II's known as S21.


	2. Mission Zero: Defend Remaining Destroyer

Halo: Squad 21.

Opening Mission: Defend Remaining Destroyer.

A Spartan-II slowly walked up to the closed doorway leading into the shipyard, he swung his MA5C Assault Rifle over his shoulder, the clicking of his rifle sticking to the magnatic plate on the back of his Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor Mark VI was always music to his ears.

He turned towards the Control Pad and pushed the open button, the metal doors started to open, "Bout time something works around here" but as the words left his mouth, a figure quickly moved through the open doors, slamming into the Spartan, knocking him against the wall.

The highly trained Spartan quickly swung his fist into the gut of his enemy, he could feel his fist clash against metal as the foe was pushed back from the punch.

The Spartan quickly grabbed for his Assault Rifle and took aim, but before he fired he saw that his foe was another Spartan.

"What is going on?" The Spartan quickly turned on his Callsign Display and saw that the Spartan was Nick, Spartan-III of Vox's Squad.

Nick rushed forward and swung his fist towards the Spartan, who reacted by grabbed the fist, "Nick, this is Russ of Squad 21" Russ' word went unanwered as Nick swung his other fist but again, Russ was quicker and grabbed the fist.  
Russ knew in a hand to hand fight, A Spartan-II could easy beat a Spartan-III but Russ wasn't sure about attacking another soldier.  
As the Spartan-III tried to free his hands, Russ' TeamCom turned on, "This is Squad Leader, our targets are Spartans, I repeat, our targets are Spartans" Russ couldn't believe this, he brought his left leg up and kicked Nick in the chest, knocking him backwards and smacking into the wall.

"Squad Leader, This is F21, what the hell do you mean our targets are Spartans?" Russ readied himself as Nick slowly stood back up, "It would seem that Captain Miho is behind this, I don't know to much else but we've been given the order to open fire, take them down soldier!" Russ wasn't sure how he felt about opening fire on a Spartan, even if they were the enemy.

Nick pulled out a Combat Knife and rushed towards Russ, he knew if he did nothing, he would die.

As Nick closed the space between them, he thrusted his knife forward, Russ moved forward swiftly, he grabbed Nick's wrist and twisted it, Russ then spun his body around and placed his hand on the back of his former allies Helmet and with all his force, slammed Nick's head into the wall.

Russ took a few deep breaths as Nick's body slowly fell onto the floor, a trail of blood was left on the wall leading towards the floor, where Nick's head had been crushed.

Russ readied his Assault Rifle as he moved into the shipyard, he quickly scanned the area, dozens of Spartans were boarding the Destroyer.

Russ also spotted other members of his squad, they were out-numbered, "This is F21, i'm on my way".

Russ made a dash for his squadmates, "F21, enemy coming up, Three O' Clock" Russ quickly turned to his right and fired with his rifle.

Another Spartan-III fell to the ground dead, the Tyrfing Powered Assault Armor may be perfectily suitted for a Spartan-III but it lacked the shielding that his Mjolnir armor had, "Thanks L21, whats the view from up there?" Russ said as he continued towards the firefight near the Destroyer.

"It's crazy, we're out-numbered 6 to 1 and I've lost sight of T21, G21 and D21" Russ crused to himself, this was looking worse by the minute, "Got it, keep us informed Chino and take them down with that sniper of your's".

Russ grabbed a frag grenade from his belt and tossed it towards the Spartans that were firing upon his squadmates.

Russ moved behind a metal container, A21 was standing next to him, "Things aren't going well" Russ nodded in agreement. Russ turned and fired his assault rifle towards the enemy, "How long until backup?" Russ asked, he dropped the empty clip from his rifle and quickly reloaded it.

E21 turned from behind her container, she was quickly hit with enemy fire, "Lisa!" A21 yelled, as her body smacked against the floor with a thud as blood poured from her body.

Russ turned and fired again, "Dammit!" he yelled out as the last few Spartans made a run for the ramp and into the Destroyer.

A21 made his way over to Lisa, he dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around her, "It'll be okay..." Russ looked at his squadmate from the corner of his eye, he continued to fire until his clip emptied.

Suddenly Russ heard the sounds of a sniper rifle being twice, he turned towards Chino's waypoint, "L21, what are you doing, their already on the Destory-" Russ was cut off as Chino yelled over him, "Look Out Luke!".

Russ quickly spun around, a large black figure thrusted an energy sword through Luke's back, piercings his lungs.

Luke's limp body fell over Lisa's, it took Russ a second to let the image enter into his mind, this figure was a Spartan.

Russ knew who this Spartan was, only one Spartan had that type of armor, "Captain Miho..." Russ knew the odds were against him but he quickly reload his assault rifle and opened.

Dom just stood their, the bullets boucning off of his shields, "Brave..." Dom slowly made his way closer to Russ, "Your squad is just the first from the UNSC to fall from my hands".

Russ emptied his clip, his assault rifle was useless against his overpowered shields, "Fuck" Russ drew his combat knife and readied himself, noticed that Chino's waypoint had moved.

Dom suddenly lunched towards Russ, he knew if he didn't counter this attack he would be done for.

Russ started to move forward but as he did, another Spartan tackled Dom to the ground, Russ was shocked for a second when he saw it was his squad leader, Zelos.

Zelos pulled his arm back and punched Dom, "I won't let you get away with this!" Dom grabbed Zelos's chest plate and pushed him backwards, "It's already happened" Dom pointed the tip of his energy sword towards Zelos, "you won't win".

"Here!" Zelos looked to his left and quickly grabbed the combat knife Russ had thrown, "We won't let you get away".

Zelos pulled out his combat knife, spinning both knifes in each hand, Russ pulled out is pistol and started firing at Dom.

The bullets boucned off as Zelos rushed towards Dom, he swung the combat knife at Dom's chest, but Dom sidestepped and thrusted the sword through his left arm.

Russ ran towards Dom, emptying his clip, he dropped the pistol, "Zelos!" Russ went to tackle Dom, but as he lowered his body Dom pulled the energy sword free and slashed it across Russ' helmet.

Russ fell backward, blood poured from the wound on his face, he had bearly survived the attack, his HUD had been disable from the attack.

Zelos smacked into Dom, pushing the blade of his knife into Dom's shoulder, "You won't kill my brother!".

Russ rolled onto his hands and knees and quickly stood up, he removed his helmet, his silver hair was stained with blood.

Russ looked towards Dom and Zelos, Dom held Zelos by his chestplate, "Foolish man...maybe your actions will pay off in the next life".

Dom dropped Zelos, who landed on his knees, "Run..." Russ heard on his teamcom, Dom then swung his sword.

"No!" Russ yelled out as Dom turned around, his older brother's head falling from his body, "Ze...Zelos!" Russ started to rush when he spotted a red laser pointed at Dom, it was then that he knew it wasn't his brother that told him to run but it was Chino.

Russ quickly dropped to the ground, "Do it!" Dom looked confused until he looked up, Chino was standing on the railing, pointing the powerful Spartan Laser at him, "Fire!".

The powerful beam smacked into Dom, knocking him backwards, he landed with a hard thud.

Russ stood back up, 'Did he get him?" his thoughts were soon drowned.

Dom started to slowly stand back up, his armor had been damaged, sparks jumped from different points in it.

"I've...I've spent to much time here..." Dom stood back up, his shields flashed, "Until we meet again..."

Russ bolted towards Dom, who simple turned around and punched Russ in the gut, "...Until that time".

Russ stumbed around before falling to his knees, "He...defeated us..." Chino made his way over to Russ, pointing the Spartan Laser towards the ship, "It doesn't matter..." The Destoryer started to take off.

Chino helped Russ back up, "This is Spartan L21 of Squad 21, The Destroyer has been taken over, it's leaving port"

Russ slowly walked over to his brother's body, "I'll make him pay for this Zelos..." Russ picked up his brother's combat knife.

"This is HQ, What is the status of your squad and of Captain Miho" Chino looked towards Russ, as he put away his brother's knife, "Captain Miho is alive, he has been damage..." Chinoo plaused as Russ walked up, "What is the status of your squad"

Chino and Russ stared at one another, they both knew what the other was thinking, "It's been destoryed...We're the only two left" Revange.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -.

Mission: Defend Remaining Destroyer.

Status: Failed.


End file.
